


Laryngitis

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: AHam just wants to be taken seriously, But this prompt was so cute, Copious Amounts of Coffee and Cursing, He can't help it if he's a tiny ball of anger, Hurt/Comfort, I don't even ship them you guys, Illnesses, Laryngitis, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, SO, Short One Shot, TJeff is a dick but he loves his boyfriend, This is ridiculous, alternatively titled, cursing, i hope you enjoy, lots and lots of cursing, prompted on tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 14:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11106114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: an idea: alex wakes up one morning and he's lost his voice and whenever he tries to talk his voice comes out all squeaky and jefferson just d i e s laughing at him and alex tries to yell at him and it just makes him laugh even harder and it's just a giant mess-tumblr anon





	Laryngitis

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Midnigtartist](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnigtartist/gifts).



> An anon on tumblr came up with this prompt, and I just... the idea was so funny that I had to write it. Finally cross-posting it to AO3. Unbetaed; hope you enjoy!

Something had been off when Thomas had awoken, but he’d dismissed it as he’d stumbled out into the kitchenette of their small apartment to make himself a cup of coffee. _Strong_  coffee. Alexander had still been sleeping, which meant he’d had to extricate himself from the warm hold of his bedmate. He loved Alex, he really did, but _damn_ did that man latch onto him in his sleep.

It was only fitting, he supposed. Even when he was unconscious, Alexander made himself known to anyone around him. 

He was about halfway through his coffee –which meant he was slightly more awake– when Alexander finally stepped through the door from the bedroom. His hair, which had been in a messy bun when he’d finally crawled into bed after finishing… well, Thomas really didn’t know what he’d been working on. It was something lengthy and annoying that he would probably make fun of later. Anyways. His hair was a mess, strewn about, with only a few choice strands actually still in the hold of the rubber band. 

“Morning,” he mumbled, and then froze. Thomas, for his part, blinked twice and slowly turned to properly stare at him. 

“Did you say something?” he asked at length, features arranged into the picture of innocence. 

Alexander, for his part, had his hands on his throat in shock. “No,” he said… Or, tried to say, at least. His voice was nearly entirely gone, with a pitiful squeak that Thomas was finding equal parts endearing and hilarious. The man who could never shut up had quite literally been stunned into silence! 

The hilarity of the situation won out, and Thomas began to laugh, even as Alexander cleared his throat with a panicked look on his face and tried to speak again. 

“It’s not… funny!” he squeaked out agitatedly, flipping Thomas off with both hands. This, of course, only spurred Thomas’ amusement further. 

“Stop laughing at me, you dick!” The high-pitched squeak was even higher now, and Alexander’s face was growing redder with every guffaw that Thomas was letting out. 

After flipping him off again, Alexander huffed and stalked back to their room, slamming the door behind him. It took Thomas a few minutes to gather himself, and a few more to try and summon up some sort of pity for his lover, because really… Yes, it was hilarious, but it would be prudent to make sure that he was… well, not dying or anything. 

Alexander hadn’t locked the door, which meant that Thomas didn’t have to waste any time with fiddling for the key on top of the frame. Instead, he padded inside after depositing his now-empty coffee mug on the counter near the sink. 

“Alright, alright. You can quit sulking, babe. I’m done laughing,” he stated placatingly, settling down on the bed beside the Alexander-shaped lump buried in the sheets. 

“Fuck off,” came the resigned squeak from under the blankets. Thomas bit his lip, cleared his throat. He’d laugh later. 

“C’mon, Hamilton. Up and at ‘em.” He gave Alexander a moment to comply, and when he didn’t, up went the sheets in one smooth movement, leaving Alexander to glare up at him, blinking in the sudden light of the room. “Are you dying?” 

“Yes,” Alex mumbled, turning and burying his face in a pillow. Thomas rolled his eyes, turning to lie down and tug Alex into his arms, who complied willingly despite his protestation. 

“Somehow, I doubt that,” Thomas replied with a snort, practiced fingers threading easily through his long hair and gently untangling the rubber band from the remaining locks. “Go back to sleep.” 

Hamilton coughed once into his chest, muttered something that sounded suspiciously like “fuck you,” and was asleep within minutes, leaving Thomas to chuckle quietly to himself until Alexander awoke again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are love! <3


End file.
